LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA
by Necksped
Summary: Después de conocer a Nami, Garp le da a Luffy la oportunidad de dejar de ser un bueno para nada, y eso es conseguido tras enchufarlo en la Marina. Eso supondrá un distanciamiento abismal entre la pareja. Nami decidirá esperar por su regreso aun sin importar los años que transcurran. Pero el Luffy del que Nami estaba enamorada no volvió. Él había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo.
1. Chapter 1

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 1

—¡Despiértate ya, coño!

—Humm... ¿Qué pasa, Ace?

—Llevas 15 horas durmiendo, me preocupas. —dijo el mayor corriendo las cortinas de la habitación —Tienes que encontrar algún curro, no puedes estar toda la vida así.

—Estoy harto de que todos me repitáis lo mismo cada día. ¡Voy a desayunar que tengo hambre!

—¿Desayunar? Pero si ya es mediodía.

Ace era el hermano mayor de Luffy. Él siempre fue el que se preocupaba más por su hermano menor, aunque otros esparcieran que era un irresponsable y un arrogante que no se podía comparar con el bueno de Sabo.

Los tres vivían en un apartamento en una gran ciudad llamada Skypiea llena de oportunidades y llena de frescura.

Sabo trabajaba de bombero, y es por eso que era admirado por muchos. Al contrario, Ace curraba como repartidor de pizzas, a quien todo el mundo le caía mal. Y después estaba Luffy que, con sus 20 años solo obtuvo el certificado de primaria.

Los días del menor se basaban en dormir hasta las tantas y salir de juerga. Pero algo en él le decía que eso debía cambiar, y no solo porque todos se lo echaran en cara, sino porque le frustraba ver cómo los demás avanzaban con sus vidas y él no.

—Voy a estar fuera toda la tarde. Cuida bien de la casa.

—Lo siento, Ace. Yo también saldré con Zoro y los demás al bar que vamos siempre. —intentó decir mientras engullía los cereales.

—¡Tsk! ¿Qué no sabéis hacer otra cosa que ir a bares?

—Los bares son divertidos. Por cierto, ¿y Sabo?

—Ni idea. Me dijo que volvería por la noche y que te haría barbacoa.

—¡Genial!

* * *

Le gustaban los domingos y caminar bajo un cielo de verano. Le subía la moral, pues los fines de semana podía disfrutarlos con sus amigos porque estaban libres para él y sin ningún trabajo ni universidad de por medio.

Al entrar al bar _MacLaren's_ _pub_ , vio enseguida a los amigos que había conservado de la infancia sentados en la mesa de la que normalmente solían apoderarse.

—¡Hola, chicos!

—Vaya, hoy estás más animado de lo normal. —canturreó Usopp alegre por la aparición de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Hoy habéis venido todos, incluso Brook.

—Yohohoho. ¿Queréis que toque una canción? He traído el violín.

—¡Síí! Me encantan tus melodías. —elogió Chopper.

—Son súpeeeer. —dijo Franky.

—Eso ni se pregunta. —sonrió Sanji.

—Haz lo que quieras. —contestó Zoro esbozando media sonrisa.

Ellos eran la alegría del bar. Casi todos los domingos, Brook se situaba sobre una tarima y tocaba una canción, daba igual el instrumento que los propietarios del establecimiento le prestaran o el que él se trajera allí, dejaba a la clientela cautivada.

Hizo lo propio y cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar, se detuvo al ver entrar a un grupo de chicas jóvenes muy atractivas.

Eran cuatro chicas muy bellas. Una tenía un pelo bien largo y muy negro con ojos azules y muy alta, de tez muy blanca y un tanto creída juzgándola por sus gestos.

Otra destacaba por sus ojos turquesa, también tenía el pelo negro y era alta pero no tanto como la anterior. En su mano traía un libro grueso de arqueología.

La que parecía más joven era la que más inocentona se veía. Su cabello de un azul celeste era precioso y lo llevaba recogido en una alta cola.

Y por último y no por ello la menos hermosa, la última mujer que entraba por la puerta. Su esbelta figura y sus ropas muy a la moda le acentuaban su encanto. Pero eso no fue lo que dejó encandilado a Luffy.

Aquella melena larga de color naranja era lo que más le gustaba de esa chica.

—Pero si es Robin. —dijo Zoro fijándose en la chica que traía el libro.

—¿De qué conoces a esa preciosidad, marimo de mierda?

—Fue una compañera del instituto, cocinero de mierda.

—Dile a tu amiga que se unan a nosotros. —dijo Franky divertido.

—¡Tsk! Hazlo tú mismo...

—Menudo cobarde eres. Ya la saludo yo de tu parte. —fanfarroneó el rubio.

Después de saludar y tontear un poco con las muchachas, las condujo a la mesa con sus colegas.  
Luffy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja. Y al percatarse el narizotas de la atención que le brindaba su amigo a la joven le dio un codazo.

—Disimula un poco... —le dijo él.

—Shishishi. No puedo evitarlo, es muy guapa. —susurró Luffy.

Las féminas se acomodaron en los espaciosos bancos de madera que rodeaban la mesa. Parecían estar muy calmadas a diferencia de los varones que estaban algo nerviosos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo os llamáis? —preguntó Usopp.

—Yo me llamo Nefertari Vivi y estudio ciencias políticas. Tengo 19 años. Un gusto conoceros. —se presentó la peliazul.

—Soy Nico Robin y tengo 24 y fui compañera de clase de Roronoa Zoro en el instituto. Es también para mí un placer conoceros.

—Detesto a los hombres como tú que me preguntan mi nombre como si nada. ¿Quién te crees tú, pordiosero? —contestó tajante Boa Hancock.

—¡Oye, no le hables así a Usopp! —gritó Luffy.

—¿Acaso osas gritarme tú a mí, hombre indigno?

—Pff... Me das asco.

Luffy se levantó del asiento y se fue al lavabo. Deseaba calmarse pero no estaba dispuesto a consentir ninguna burla hacia sus amigos y menos a Usopp, de quien todo el mundo se burlaba por la peculiar nariz.

Cuando volvió, las chicas ya no estaban. Sintió un vacío, él quería conocer a la pelirroja que ni siquiera la oyó presentarse.

—¿Dónde están?

—Se han ido, las has asustado y han salido corriendo. —bufó Sanji habiendo dado una calada al cigarro.

—No le creas. Tenían cosas que hacer, hemos quedado mañana con ellas por la noche. —informó el narizotas. —Gracias por defenderme de esa loca.

—De nada. ¿Sabéis el nombre de la chica del pelo naranja?

—Ahora que lo dices... no ha llegado a mencionarlo, ya le preguntarás mañana —dijo Zoro.

—¿No jodas que te gusta? —cuestionó Sanji alucinado.

—Quiero conocerla. —sonrió Luffy —Hoy no cenaré aquí. Me voy a casa que hoy Sabo hará barbacoa.

* * *

El día esperado llegó. Por la mañana sus amigos no paraban de preguntarle por teléfono si le gustaba esa muchacha, ¿tanto les extrañaba que se interesara en una mujer? Porque lo único que quería él era conocerla y hacerse su amigo, algo en ella le despertaba cierta curiosidad.

El día lo pasó con otro grupo de colegas que tenía, ya que su círculo de "amigos" era bien extenso. Lo que usualmente hacía con ellos era emborracharse e ir de discotecas y bares. Luffy era tan inocente que pensaba que si se divertía haciendo cosas como esas, ya merecía la pena gastar todo el día con gente como esa.

El moreno era muy popular, conocía a numerosos grupos del barrio y le daba igual con quien pasara las horas mientras se divirtiera. Y como comprenderéis, ellos también eran unos _nini_ , ni ganas de estudiar ni de trabajar.

A la noche quedó en el bar con el grupo de amigos de toda la vida como solían hacer con la excepción que esa noche la pasarían de cháchara con las chicas.

Brook y Franky ese día acabaron súper cansados por el trabajo así que no se presentaron a la quedada, de la misma manera Chopper por el tema de la universidad.

—Aquellas mujeres están tardando, dudo que vengan. —comentó Zoro pasota.

—Yo tengo la enfermedad de no-querer-ver-a-la-loca... ¡Mejor que no venga! —se quejó Usopp.

—La investigué por internet y se ve que es una modelo, de momento poco conocida. —dijo Sanji. —Boa Hancock, señores.

—Estás enfermo. —soltó Zoro.

Las mujeres llegaron pero faltaba una. La pelirroja no estaba entre ellas. Eso no le gustó para nada a Luffy.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Hancock se presentó con mejores modales.

—Ayer puede que me equivocara contigo. Mi nombre es Boa Hancock. —consiguió decir ella vergonzosa. —¿y tú?

—¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! Y no te preocupes Hammock, shishishi.

Boa Hancock se quedó asombrada de la enorme sonrisa del muchacho. Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas cuando dijo su nombre, a pesar de que estuviera mal pronunciado.

En ese mismo instante, ella decidió que lo haría completamente suyo de por vida.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está vuestra amiga? —preguntó él.

—Esta noche no ha podido venir, dijo que tenía que trabajar. —respondió Vivi quien se sentó al lado del susodicho.

—¿¡Quéeee!?

—Calla, Luffy. ¿Cómo se llama la damisela? —preguntó el cocinero del restaurante _Baratie_.

—Su nombre es Nami y trabaja de recepcionista en el hotel _One_ _Piec_ e. Es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y la aprecio muchísimo, seguro que si la conocéis a fondo os caerá súper bien. —la halagó Vivi.

—Con que Nami... ¡Me han entrado más ganas de conocerla gracias a ti! —se emocionó levantándose del banco. —Ese hotel no queda muy lejos. ¡Voy a verla ahora mismo!

El moreno se abalanzó sobre su abrigo y salió escopeteado. De ese modo dejó perplejos a todos los presentes.

—Nunca entenderé a los hombres. Yo le doy mil vueltas a ese engendro. —dijo la vanidosa modelo.

—Fufufu... Creo que a Luffy-san se le olvidó preguntar por su soltería. —rió la arqueóloga.

—¿¡Que Nami tiene novio!? Bueno, en cierta manera no me extraña... ¿Y quién demonios es el cabrón afortunado? —bufó Sanji.

—Huy, pues no es uno cualquiera... Se llama Trafalgar D. Water Law. Es guapo, misterioso, inteligente, súper popular en toda la ciudad... es el hombre perfecto para mi amiga. —suspiró Vivi.

—Yo no entiendo que le ven a esa mujer. Su mal carácter le quita todo el encanto femenino, si es que aún lo conserva...

—Huele a envidia por tu parte, Hancock. —se mofó Usopp para después recibir una patada de Sanji.

—¡Maldita sea! Ordinario hombre, debes llamarme Hebihime-sama y de ninguna otra forma. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo le tengo envidia a esa bruja? Nami no es lo que todos pensáis, es una lagarta y es más TÓXICA que el veneno.

—No lo creo. Luffy nunca se fijaría en una persona así aun sin conocerla. —expuso Zoro.

—Por favor... Que ingenuos sois los hombres.

* * *

Haciéndose hueco entre el gentío con empujones y codazos logró ver el tan ansiado hotel. Era precioso. No era uno de lujo pero que estuviera en el centro de la ciudad y fuera de renombre ya decía mucho del tipo de sitio en el que trabajaba su futura amiga.

Entró por la puerta de cristal esperando ver a la chica nada más entrar. Y así fue.

La vio en recepción atendiendo. Nami trabajaba vestida con el pelo recogido en una larga cola. Su ropa consistía en un blazer negro de algodón, unos pantalones negros de campana muy formales y unos tacones oscuros también. Estaba elegante y radiante.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Bienvenido al Hotel _One_ _Piece._ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Soy Luffy, el de ayer por la noche, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Por supuesto! Disculpa, es que con tantos clientes una ya ni se molesta en intentar reconocer a nadie —rió Nami.

—Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Sería posible?

—Claro. Si no te es molestia esperar, mi turno acaba dentro de una hora.

—Perfecto. Te espero fuera entonces.

Le pareció una mujer increíble, además era preciosa y la risa melódica que soltaba por sus labios era encantadora.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la acera, enfrente de la puerta casi. Aunque se encontrara en pleno verano, esa noche refrescaba bastante y pensó que esperar una hora allí plantado sería una pérdida de tiempo. Mataría el tiempo caminando.

Mientras paseaba por las concurridas calles se topó con una carnicería y no pudo evitar entrar.

—Que coincidencia verte aquí, Mugiwara-ya.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Torao! Y que lo digas, el mundo es un pañuelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Pero si hemos pasado todo el día juntos tomando birras. —se rió por las ocurrencias del muchacho. —Oye, conociéndote... ¿acaso tienes dinero suficiente? Te presto si es que no.

—Llevo lo justo para invitar a una chica. No tenía planeado comprar carne, he entrado a mirar.

—Vaya, pues que tengas suerte con la chica. Ya nos veremos. —dijo dándole un sutil golpe en el hombro. —Yo que ya tengo mi cena comprada me largo de aquí. Hasta pronto, Mugiwara-ya.

* * *

Se había distraído por culpa de todas las tiendas que vio. Al llegar, Nami lo esperaba sentada en el mismo banco que él había dejado una hora atrás.

—¿Has estado esperando aquí por mucho tiempo?

—No mucho. Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Nada en concreto, solo quiero conocerte. Ya sé, vamos a una cafetería que hace frío.

Mientras caminaban, la joven se sentía intimidada por Luffy quien no paraba de mirarla.

—¿Es que tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó incómoda.

—Tus ojos son de color salsa barbacoa. Como molan...

—Qué cosas dices... —respondió riéndose.

Fueron a comer a un local de comida rápida. Allí pudieron conocerse mejor. Nami se abrió por completo a Luffy. Nami era una mujer trabajadora que se estaba labrando un futuro y necesitaba trabajar por la noche para pagarse ella misma sus estudios. También le reveló que quería dedicarse a la meteorología.

Y no solo eso, Luffy se dio cuenta de que la joven no era lo que a primera vista aparentaba. Ella demostró ser muy diferente a la vez que hablaron en el hotel confundiéndolo como cliente. Una mujer de fuerte cáracter era lo que la definía.

—¿Y tú de qué trabajas?

—Yo no trabajo.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces, qué estudias?

—Tampoco estudio.

—¿Y qué haces?

—¡Salir de fiesta y dormir mucho, shishishi!

A la joven no le entraba en la cabeza que mientras ella estaba aprovechando cada día de su vida en formarse para un futuro cercano y currando hubieran otros de su misma edad que se estuvieran tocando las narices. Pero como tampoco era asunto suyo, no iba a meterse donde no le llamaban.

—Pienso que no tenemos una vida para desperdiciarla trabajando como esclavos. Eso no es libertad. Muchos idiotas cuando ya sea tarde se arrepentirán cuando vean que no han sabido vivir como es debido. Lástima por ellos... —despotricó el moreno.

—No soy la más adecuada para poder comprenderte, y por lo que veo tú a mí tampoco ya que yo he estado trabajando desde los ocho años cada tarde que salía del colegio.

—¡Pues qué asco de niñez! ¿Quién es tan pringado como para trabajar a tan temprana edad?

—¿Sabes una cosa, Luffy? Quizá esos pringados no nacimos con las mismas condiciones económicas en casa que tú, y no nos sobre tiempo para pensar en cómo deberíamos vivir la vida.

Ella se levantó de la silla, cosa que sorprendió a Luffy quien la tenía como una persona calmada.

Y era cierto que lo era pero cuando los ricos o no necesariamente pero sí con mucho morro se burlaban del esfuerzo de las personas humildes y trabajadoras como ella, le conseguían tocar la moral.

—Ya nos veremos otro día si cabe la posibilidad. Que tengas buenas noches, Luffy. —se despidió levemente indignada mientras se abrigaba y dejaba sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes de berries.

—Dije que invitaría yo.

—Y te lo agradezco pero esta vez no puedo consentirlo. —dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

—No sé qué piensas tú, pero para mí ha sido un gran placer conocerte.

—Yo no podría decir lo mismo. —respondió ella girando la cara para ofrecerle la mirada más gélida jamás vista.


	2. Chapter 2

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 2

De lunes a viernes. Ella siempre ahí currando, dándolo todo, y él también.

Luffy no se rindió ante las palabras de la pelirroja y fue a visitarla al hotel cada noche. Aun lo frías y despectivas que le sonaron las palabras de la muchacha al final de su "cita" (según él), no quiso dejar de intentarlo. Tal vez era obsesión o tal vez era alguna especie de hechizo sobre él.

Pocas personas había como ella en el mundo. Era sincera con ella misma y con los de su alrededor. Era muy amable pero al mismo tiempo también podía ser ruda. Era dulce pero también exigente. Directa pero cuidadosa con las palabras.

Era una mezcla de salsa barbacoa y caramelo.

Le pareció injusta la manera con la que se dirigió a él pero también pudo entender que él obró de tal manera que acabó lastimándola, aún sin saber cómo.

Y cada noche, detrás de la puerta de cristal, la veía ahí trabajando arduamente. Le fascinaban las ganas que empleaba y sin descanso alguno.

Una noche que se cansó de verla y no poder acercarse por la cobardía, acabó poniendo un pie en el hotel _One Piece_.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —se interesó Luffy apoyando los brazos sobre el mármol.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella sin apartar la vista de unos documentos.

—También. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. —dijo mientras buscaba sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo a ti sí que te he visto cada noche plantado en las puertas del hotel. —contestó Nami ahora sí mirándolo.

—¡Sabía que me habías visto! ¿Por qué no saliste a saludarme?

—Como si pudiese abandonar el trabajo cuando se me antoje... ¿Por qué no entraste las noches anteriores a saludarme? ¿Te daba vergüenza?

—Yo no tengo vergüenza pero pensé que era muy temprano para que me vieras y aún seguirías enfadada. —dijo el moreno hurgándose la nariz.

—Oiga, si es para charlar háganlo en otro momento, llevo esperando a ser atendido por un largo rato. —manifestó el señor de detrás de Luffy.

—Bueno, te dejo seguir trabajando. ¡Hasta otra!

* * *

La noche siguiente y la siguiente y así por casi un mes, él sin falta se presentaba allí para charlar con ella aunque fuera por escasos minutos.

Se sentaba en el banco de siempre, enfrente de la puerta, a esperar, y cuando veía que no abundaba la clientela se adentraba y se dirigía a recepción.

Sus amigos le chinchaban acusándolo del típico enamorado empedernido que iba a ver a la amada porque sin poder ver su sonrisa por de día no conseguía conciliar el sueño por la noche.

Pero lo cierto era que Luffy no era ningún romántico. Él tenía como lógica que si se divertía junto a Nami ya merecía la pena acudir cada noche a verla. Él solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, él no buscaba conquistarla ni tampoco habían en él "segundas intenciones" como decía Sanji.

—Me voy para el hotel que ya es tarde. —dijo Luffy levantándose del asiento.

—¿Qué coño le ves a esa mujer? —le preguntó Zoro un poco harto de que siempre los dejase plantados cuando estaban en el bar.

—Es mi amiga. ¿Te molesta o qué?

—Va, calmaos los dos... —dijo Usopp apaciguando al moreno. —Solo lo dice porque no es normal que seas tú el que siempre la busque. Deja que se interese ella también por ti, que pareces su sombra.

—Yo no soy la sombra de nadie. Nami no tiene tiempo entre que estudia por de día y trabaja por la noche.

—Vaya, pues tómala como ejemplo.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado esta noche, Zoro? —inquirió Luffy mosqueado ante la actitud mordaz de su amigo.

—Me parece denigrante que le vayas detrás como un puto perro sabiendo que tiene novio.

—¿Qué? ¿Nami tiene novio?

—¿No jodas que ella no te lo había contado aún...? Luffy, aléjate de esa mujer, no te conviene. —suspiró el peliverde.

—Gracias por el consejo pero no. Como si tiene mil novios, no me alejaré de ella.

* * *

Afortunadamente la lluvia se hizo presente. Salió a toda prisa. Luffy tenía a mano el paraguas y aprovecharía para ir a buscar a Nami al hotel y acompañarla a su casa bajo el mismo paraguas suponiendo que ella no llevaba ninguno.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron dándole paso.

Pero su amiga no estaba en recepción.

—¿Y Nami? —solicitó Luffy a la otra recepcionista.

—Pues mira, acaba de ir al lavabo porque su turno ya ha terminado. Ahora mismo se irá a casa.

La susodicha se cambiaba en los vestuarios a toda prisa. Las horas extras que se las pasaba trabajando le pasaban factura en su cuerpo y todo por culpa de los malditos pero fabulosos tacones. Deseaba ir a casa y relajarse, pero no, aún quedaba estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Dejó su pelo suelto. Pocas ocasiones tenía para dejarlo bailar al compás del viento, entre el trabajo o el moño de estar por casa poca libertad le daba a su preciada melena.

Cuando ya se había acicalado lo suficiente, en la calle Luffy la estaba esperando bajo un paraguas de un amarillo estridente.

—¿Qué haces aquí bajo esta lluvia?

—Te he venido a buscar. Pensé que tendrías problemas para volver a casa.

—Es un gran detalle por tu parte aunque a mí no se me pasa por alto ninguna. —dijo ella extrayendo un mini paraguas de su bolso. —Luffy, tienes que saber que tengo novio...

—¿Y?

—Es solo que... Me duele ver que te preocupas tanto por mí. Siempre vienes a verme al trabajo y eso me hace pensar que tú me ves como algo más. —flaqueó Nami ante la atenta mirada del azabache.

—Claro que te veo como algo más. ¡Tú eres mi nakama!

La dulce lluvia se resbalaba por la superficie de los paraguas cayendo al encharcado asfalto. Mientras caminaban bajo el oscuro cielo encapotado, la gente de su alrededor oían las risas y el alboroto que hacían. Luffy no paraba de decir y hacer idioteces haciéndola reír a más no poder.

Se sentían como adolescentes enfermos de amor. Cuando hablaban nada importaba. Ni tampoco la hermosa lluvia. Lo único en lo que reparaban era los ojos y la sonrisa del otro.

El tiempo no se detuvo para ninguno. Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convirtiéndolos en mejores amigos, inseparables, buscándose mutuamente. Sobre todo Luffy quien seguía sin trabajo y sin dar palo al agua pudiéndose permitir ir a ver a la pelirroja una o dos veces al día.

Poco después, Nami cortó con Law y comenzó una relación amorosa con nuestro querido protagonista. Todo fue rápido. ¿Pero por qué iban a perder el tiempo?

Sin embargo, esta historia no termina aquí. Solo acaba de comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 3

—Tu sonrisa me deslumbra.

—¿Estás segura que solo mi sonrisa?

Luffy le acariciaba los muslos con tanta delicadeza al pensar en esa piel tan suave como los pétalos de una flor.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntaba Nami con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Mmm, qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto a ratos y tan atractivo en otros? —dijo con voz seductora.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Sus labios buscando los de ella terminaron en un deleitable beso.

Y es que en esos días ella estaba impresionada del gran progreso de Monkey D. Luffy. Había hecho de un ángel un demonio pervertido. Ni mucho menos le impartía clases, pues la perspicacia de su amado superaba con creces las expectativas que tuvo en él tiempo atrás.

—Te quiero muchísimo, shishishi.

—Y yo a ti también, futuro Rey de los Piratas. —dijo guiñándole un ojo. La pelirroja sabía que el tema de los piratas y la navegación le chiflaban demasiado al moreno.

* * *

—Holaa... Ya estoy en casa.

—¿Dónde te metes cada puta noche? ¿Sabes que horas son? Joder, Luffy... —espetó Ace espatarrado en el sofá.

—Ya lo sabes, en el apartamento de Nami.

—¿Nami? ¿Quién es? —preguntó el bueno de Sabo bajando las escaleras.

—Es su novia.

—Me sorprende... mejor no hago comentarios al respecto. Tráela algún día y así la conocemos.

—¡Claro, shishishi!

Los dos hermanos mayores esbozaron una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Esos meses, Luffy sonreía en cada segundo y sabían que todo era gracias a la diosa llamada Nami.

—Ah, por cierto, hace una hora llamó el viejo preguntando por ti.

—Gracias, Ace. Ahora mismo lo llamo.

Cogió el teléfono y subió a su cuarto. Se le hacía raro que el abuelo llamara en lugar de presentarse en casa como solía hacer, aunque eran escasas las veces que los venía a ver.

—¿Hola? ¿Abuelo?

— _El mismo al habla. ¿Estás entrenando cada día, verdad? No querrías decepcionar a tu abuelo._

—¡Por supuesto!

— _¡Así me gusta!_ —gorjeó Garp. — _Escucha atentamente. ¿Verdad que cuando eras un mocoso me suplicaste_ _que te trajera al mar? Te he llamado porque dentro de tres días partimos a la Grand Line_ _y quiero llevarte conmigo. Quiero que esté en mis manos convertirte en un gran almirante de la Marina._

—¿No se necesita algún graduado para alistarse?

— _No me subestimes, que para algo soy tu abuelo. Piénsalo y mañana me respondes._

—¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?

— _Mínimo cuatro años y no te aseguro que salgas con vida de la Grand Line. ¡Hala, adiós!_

"Cuatro años."

Cuatro años eran demasiado a pesar de que era el único curro que al joven le motivaba. Debía meditarlo y eso le llevaría toda la noche.

Lo pondría todo en una balanza. Por un lado se encontraba ella... Él no era tan estúpido para no saber que cuatro años supondría una dolorosa ruptura sí o sí. Tampoco quería dejarla sola, mejor dicho, no quería alejarse de ella.

Y al otro lado de la balanza estaban las ganas de avanzar en su vida, de callar a todo el puto mundo, de demostrarles que era capaz de ganarse un sueldo y llegar bien alto sin depender de sus hermanos. A él no le gustaba la idea de ser un maldito pringado limpiando la cubierta pero si eso lo llevaba a la cumbre, aceptaría.

Sin embargo, de nada sirve darle vueltas cuando desde un principio tu mente ya antepone lo que es más importante para ti. La violenta y sensual Nami le había robado el corazón y su mente le obligaba a manifestarlo.

Se estiró en la cama y lo meditó. Relajarse era lo primero y después pensar en su futuro, aun así no conseguía quitarse a la pelirroja de la cabeza.

Una llamada le sobresaltó. Tomó el smartphone que estaba en la mesilla y vio el número.

—¿Nami?

— _Te has dejado el sombrero en mi habitación. Pensaba que era tu tesoro._

—Lo he hecho adrede porque quiero que lo tengas tú al despertar.

— _Qué detalle... aunque podrías habérmelo_ _dicho antes y no te habría despertado, ya que seguramente estarías durmiendo._

—Ni mucho menos. De hecho, tengo que aclarar algo contigo. Ahora mismo vuelvo a tu apartamento.

— _¿Pero tú sabes que horas son estas?_

—Lo sé pero se me acaba el tiempo.

* * *

Llegó a su domicilio a pie. Ace le había reprochado que no saliese pero no le hizo caso, pero vaya, como era costumbre, porque según él, Ace no era el más apropiado para ordenarle nada.

Dio leves golpes a la puerta. Estaba abrumado. Él, el que pasaba sus días de parranda y el que no movía un mísero dedo, tenía que escoger entre el trabajo "perfecto" o su novia.

Le causaba frustración que cada dos por tres cambiase de decisión. No tenía nada claro. Él aún era un niñato que no tenía ni idea de las consecuencias de sus actos y que no sabía decidir por él mismo, todo un inmaduro.

La puerta se abrió y una Nami en un corto camisón de seda blanco cubierto por un batín anaranjado apareció.

—¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido.

—Estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá crema. A Nami le empezaba a preocupar que Luffy no se decidiera a hablar.

Así que sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Le sirvió al moreno unos nuggets que tenía en la nevera para darle vigor.

—Gracias por la comida. _Ñam... ñam... ñam..._

—De nada. —suspiró mientras ella se servía una copa de vino. —Has venido aquí para consultarme algo ¿de qué se trata?

—Yo... —dijo tragándose la comida. —Verás, mi abuelo me ha propuesto ser marine e ir a la Grand Line.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ti, por fin harás algo con tu vida.

—¡Qué crueeel ha sonado eso...!

—Soy consciente de ello. —se cachondeó la pelirroja.

—Como mínimo serán cuatro años y si realmente acepto esta profesión estaré siempre en el mar.

El silencio se cargó el ambiente. Luffy esperaba respuesta por parte de su novia pero ella se quedó observando el vino en silencio.

—Nami, yo aún no lo he decidido pero quiero que sepas que...

—Tsk, ¿no habrás venido aquí para que yo decida por ti? ¿¡Sabes lo egoísta que es eso!?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No eres autosuficiente para decidirlo tú solito. Por eso has venido para que yo cargue con la respuesta. —respiró hondo. —Es normal que quieras hablarlo conmigo pero es tu vida... Yo nunca te culparé si antepones tus sueños.

—¡Yo no quiero irme de tu lado!

—Navegar es tu sueño, no lo dejes escapar por mí. Ves Luffy... —se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación.

Trajo con ella el sombrero de paja. Lo colocó en la cabeza de su amado y lo miró tiernamente.

—¿Acaso este sombrero no es la muestra de la adoración que sientes por el mar y las aventuras? No renuncies ahora.

—Gracias de verdad. Iré.

* * *

El cielo resplandeciente y el ruido del mar iban a ser la música en la despedida de Monkey D. Luffy.

Nadie mostraba desconsuelo. Estaban risueños y felices, o eso fingían.

En el puerto todos sus amigos estaban ahí apoyando su decisión. Sus hermanos tampoco faltaron ese día. Estaban orgullosos por el coraje de su hermano menor. Todos sabían que de los valientes navegantes que se adentran en esa ruta pocos salen con vida.

Cuando la despedida dio su fin y el barco arrancó, Luffy se exhibió en la baranda del gran buque con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ace! ¡Sabo! —gritó a todo pulmón. —¡Ya lo veréis, volveré todo un almirante!

A Nami se le salieron las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo toda la tarde. Ese lunes estaba resultando ser el más doloroso de toda su vida. Lo último que quería era que Luffy la viera llorar mientras se despedían.

Él no se merecía eso. Él se merecía todas las sonrisas del mundo incluyendo la suya.

Desafortunadamente a Luffy no se le pasó por alto, ya que él no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato. Quiso grabársela a fuego.

—¡Nami! ¡Volveré a por ti como te dije, te lo prometo!

Al oír aquellas palabras se le vino el mundo abajo. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todos que estaban despidiendo al moreno al verla en ese estado se acercaron. Sus sollozos lograban sacudir los corazones de todos los presentes.

¿Y si Luffy no volvía con vida? ¿Qué infierno le esperaba vivir en esos cuatro años?


	4. Chapter 4

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 4

Pasaron los días, los meses y así las estaciones. Podéis comprender el sufrimiento de la pelirroja al no saber nada de su querido y velando por él cada día. Los primeros meses resultaron ser los más dolorosos.

No obstante, los vínculos con sus amigos se forjaron y eso le ayudó a atenuar aquella obsesión que sentía por Luffy que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Vivi le aconsejaba que no le fuera tan fiel y que se divirtiera porque ella lo pasaba fatal al verla de ese modo, tan apagada, tan perdida... Nami había perdido totalmente los colores.

Necesitó más que nunca el apoyo incondicional que siempre obtuvo de sus amigas Robin y Vivi. Gracias a ellas consiguió avanzar y ser quien fue siempre. Ya volvía a trabajar arduamente y ya sonreía como siempre. Esperaría el regreso de su novio y estaba segurísima de que él no la hubiera querido ver en ese estado tan deprimente.

Cuatro años pasaron volando. Y en un plis plas la bella pelirroja creció y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer adulta. Una adulta de 24 años. Mantuvo como siempre su pelo, largo y ondulado. Su vestimenta se volvió más adulta y provocativa. Su cuerpo también se desarrolló transformándose en una escultura típica de una diosa.

Pero no era solo el aspecto físico. Había madurado y se había vuelto más inteligente de lo que ya era.

Y os preguntaréis si Nami en ese largo período estuvo con algún hombre como bien le recomendó su amiga, pues eso lo dejo a imaginación de cada uno.

* * *

A la susodicha le llegó la noticia que Luffy llegaba esa misma semana. Soñaba con verlo convertido en un digno almirante. Ansiaba sentir su piel rozar con la suya. Echaba de menos todo de él. Y también deseaba que él viera la mujer de armas tomar que se había convertido con los estudios finalizados y trabajando como la mujer del tiempo en el canal siete.

Pero como todos sabemos, el tiempo cambia a las personas y el dolor nos transforma en otros. Así pues, Nami tembló aquel día al ver a Luffy tan distinto bajando las escaleras del buque.

Él también había sufrido cambios muy notables. Su cuerpo había alcanzado unos músculos de hierro. En el puerto no vio al muchacho vivaracho que conocía, sino a un guerrero de mar desafiante e imponente. Estaba alto y su mandíbula se marcaba más, su cabello más corto y su mirada seria dejaban perpleja a la presentadora.

¿Quién era ese desconocido?

Se hizo paso empujando a los demás que aclamaban y festejaban el regreso. Y cuando lo tuvo enfrente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

─¿Eres tú, Nami?

─Luffy... Has cumplido tu sueño, te has convertido en todo un almirante. ─dijo aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de él y derramando lágrimas, las cuales no se molestó en retener.

─Sí, Nami. ¡Lo logré! ─exclamó él acariciando la cabeza de la joven.

* * *

Una vez en casa de la presentadora, estuvieron haciendo el amor repetidas veces. Luffy se había vuelto más sexy al igual que ella y los dos se comían a besos hambrientos de amor.

─¿Cuál es la historia de esta cicatriz? ─preguntó medio adormilada mientras acariciaba la considerable cicatriz trazada en su torso.

─Joder, Nami... No me preguntes por ello nunca más, has hecho que recuerde cosas. ─despotricó a la vez que se quitaba a la pelirroja de encima. ─Déjame dormir, anda.

─¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?

─Te lo repito, déjame dormir y no me incordies con más preguntas.

Ella no quiso seguir discutiendo y se fue de la habitación. Fue a la cocina a calmarse y a tomar agua.

Alucinada se quedó. ¿De qué coño iba este tío? ¿Y por qué esos humos de superioridad? Debía de ser una broma o algo por el estilo porque ese no era su inocente y amable Luffy. Ella quería escuchar sus hazañas y quería saber todo por lo que pasó en esos cuatro años y él no le contó nada de nada.

Además, a diferencia de ella él no le preguntó acerca de sus cuatro años aquí. No mostró interés.

Notó que unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás. Era su nuevo novio.

─No era mi intención hablarte así. No te enfades, por favor. ─le susurró en el oído.

Ella sintió que se derretía. Quiso no vacilar pero era imposible porque ese susurro tan cálido en la oreja la enternecía.

─Vamos a olvidarlo. ─respondió la pelirroja devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

Quedaron con todos en el bar. Se presentaron Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Robin y Hancock.

Luffy les relató punto por punto sus aventuras y cómo llegó a almirante. Nami estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, ¿por qué a ellos les contaba todo sin que le hubieran preguntado ni siquiera cuando ella fue la primera que se interesó por su vida?

─Cuánto os he echado de menos.

─Nosotros a ti también. Sobre todo Nami que sufrió mucho los primeros meses. ─informó Vivi.

─¡Vivi! A veces hablas más de la cuenta. ─se quejó la nombrada sonrojada.

─Y dime, ¿te hiciste amigo de las hermosas marines que habían en el barco? ─preguntó Sanji.

─¡Claro y de muchas! Shishishi...

La pelirroja sintió un vació en su interior. Empezó a formular paranoias y a sentirse inferior ante esa afirmación tan alegre que parecía tener un trasfondo lleno de secretos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? ¿De dónde salía esa impotencia?

─Voy al lavabo un momento y vengo enseguida. ─se excusó el moreno.

─Yo también tengo que ir. ─añadió Boa Hancock.

* * *

─Si que tardan... ─comentó Usopp.

─¿No notáis a Luffy más maduro? -les preguntó Zoro. ─¿Tú qué opinas, Nami? Eres la que ha pasado más rato con él desde que vino.

─Más maduro y más amargado, ¿tal vez?

Todos se quedaron mudos. ¿Luffy amargado? Eso era algo utópico. Algunos se preguntaron si no era ella por casualidad la amargada. Pensaron que posiblemente ella le guardaba rencor por dejarla sola durante cuatro años.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó la arqueóloga.

─Da igual... no le deis importancia a lo que acabo de decir.

Regresaron del baño la modelo y el almirante a la vez, cosa que extrañó a Nami.

─Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

─Estabas por contarnos la Guerra de Marineford. ─recordó el narizotas.

* * *

El lunes dio su comienzo y como cada mañana Nami se preparaba para ir al trabajo y el almirante se la pasaba durmiendo en la cama. Desde su regreso quisieron pasar más tiempo juntos, por consiguiente decidieron vivir los dos en el piso de la joven.

Cuando la novia se fue, él se despertó. Acto seguido cogió el móvil y llamó a la modelo.

─Ya se ha ido, ven cuando quieras.

Luffy se había convertido en un hombre que jugaba a dos bandas. ¿Y eso por qué? Porque un almirante tan codiciado y macho no podía conformarse con una sola mujer. Él podía ser dueño de todas las féminas que quisiera, o eso mismo le inculcaron durante aquel período. Con esta justificación, cuando Hancock se le insinuó en los servicios del bar, a él solo le quedó aceptar.

Cuando llegó, de inmediato echaron un polvo.

A Boa Hancock no le invadía la culpabilidad, ya que nunca se consideró una amiga de la pelirroja, pero sí que lo era de Nico Robin. Por esa misma razón, solían coincidir en algunas quedadas.

Bien sabía la morena que se dejaba el sostén en la habitación del chico pero precisamente era ese el objetivo principal de esa mañana. Boa con la intención de sabotear la relación estable de esos dos introdujo su sostén debajo de la almohada de la pelirroja.

* * *

La noche cayó y al llegar a su calle se percató de las luces encendidas. Luffy estaba en casa.

Subió y cuando entró lo encontró dormido en el sofá con el televisor encendido. Sonrió para sus adentros. Solamente cuando dormía y reía le recordaba al viejo y adorable Luffy.

Vio platos en el fregadero y supuso que él ya había cenado, así que ella también comió velozmente para irse a dormir de lo agotada que estaba.

Posicionó su cabeza en la almohada pero notó un bulto. Había algo debajo de la almohada.

─¿Qué coño...?

Esa pieza de ropa era reconocible para la presentadora. Esa marca no la lucía una cualquiera. Reconocería esa marca tan cara en cualquier lugar, era una de las que la furcia de Boa Hancock promocionaba en su trabajo.

Y tampoco era tan gilipollas para no percatarse de la pesada fragancia que desprendía su puta almohada.

No podía ser que ese hombre por el que había estado esperando cuatro mismísimos años la estuviera engañando con otra. Rabia le daba que el muy cabrón durmiera a pierna suelta en el sofá como si nada.

En estas ocasiones hay quienes se derrumban y se ponen a llorar y luego están los que pierden los estribos, como era el caso de la pelirroja.

─¿Qué significa esto? ─preguntó mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente para despertarlo.

─¿Umm...? ¿El qué?

─Esto. ─recriminó estampándole la prenda en toda la jeta.

Luffy no dijo nada. Supo enseguida por donde iban los tiros. Maldijo a la modelo por descuidar la ropa.

─Como veo que no tienes nada que contradecir, zanjemos esto cuanto antes. Quiero que te largues esta noche a tu casa. ─expuso la joven con más calma.

─Esta es mi casa.

─Muy bien, si tú no te largas lo haré yo. Mañana ya hablaremos cuando tenga la mente en frío.

─Vaya ¿y ahora no me vas a insultar y a sacar los trapos sucios? ─preguntó con tono burlón.

─No... ─gimió Nami mientras se daba la vuelta para que él no pudiera presenciar las lágrimas traicioneras que emergían con voluntad propia.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nami despertó en casa de Vivi. Le explicó a su amiga la causa de la repentina aparición de esa noche en su portal.

─No me esperaba esto de Luffy-kun. Pensaba que él no era de esos.

─Ni yo... Puede que él aún me ame pero yo ahora siento una repulsión difícil de describir. ¡No sé qué debo hacer!

─Nami... ─musitó la más joven mientras la abrazaba. ─Si de verdad te quisiera no te habría hecho eso. Todo saldrá bien, yo le daré a Luffy-kun su merecido.

─Me las apañaré yo sola.

─Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente. ─respondió ella con dulzura.

* * *

─Bien. Ahora que ya estás de vuelta hablemos. ─dijo Luffy invitándola a sentarse en el sofá.

─Que alegre te veo. Creo que esto para ti no es más que cachondeo.

─Te equivocas. Yo quería disculparme porque no había día en el barco que no pensara en ti y en volver a estar juntos.

─Entonces explícame por qué te acostaste con Hancock.

─No puedes culparme por esto. Tú tampoco eres una santa. ─balbuceó a la vez que apretaba los puños.

─¿A no?

─No me jodas, Nami. ¿En estos cuatro años a cuántos te habrás follado ya mientras yo no estaba? ─ahora era él quien perdía la sensatez. ─¡Venga, dilo! ¿Tal vez veinte? No... tratándose de ti seguro que mil.

─No sabes lo que dices.

─Y tanto que lo sé. De la misma manera que cortaste con Torao sin remordimiento alguno pudiste haberme engañado a mí.

─Te acuestas con otra, me haces querer sentir culpable, me insultas, me gritas... No puedo más. Ahí tienes la puerta y te ruego que no vuelvas.

─No quiero terminar así. No podré volver a ser el mismo de antes si tú no estás conmigo.

A la pelirroja se le estaban agotando las lágrimas de todas las veces que lloró esa semana. Lo amaba y lo odiaba.

Si él verdaderamente fue aquel bonachón que siempre se le tenía que ajustar la bufanda en las noches frías, merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Si era él el chico ingenuo que vino cada noche al hotel al que trabajaba solo para hablar con ella, merecía no ser odiado.

Si era él al que le importó un comino que tuviera novio y aun así siguió a su lado, merecía ser perdonado.

Los recuerdos la desbordaban. Le dolía el orgullo amarlo pero más le dolía el corazón no hacerlo.

─Luffy, volvamos a lo que éramos antes. ─sollozó en los brazos del moreno.

─Sí... Cambiaré, lo prometo.

* * *

Amanecieron de muy buen humor. Luffy la había tratado esa noche como una princesa. Pero no nos engañemos, la presentadora no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. En estos casos todos incluso ella saben que lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez más. ¿Pero qué era lo que la estaba cegando? Los recuerdos eran lo que la tenían cegada.

Ella creía que si permanecía a su lado lograría cambiarlo. Porque ella estaba convencida de que era la única que sabía que algo, alguna especie de oscuridad o algo semejante, lo carcomía por dentro. Debía conseguir saber qué era y salvarlo.

─Voy a hacer el desayuno.

─Pero si no sabes cocinar. ─se cachondeó la pelirroja ─Ya lo haré yo.

─Déjame intentarlo.

Lo cierto era que Luffy no sabía cocinar. No tenía ni los conocimientos culinarios básicos. Así pues, terminó todo en un desastre, los huevos quemados y él hecho una furia debido a la quemadura en su mano por manejar mal la sartén.

─Esta quemadura no tiene buena pinta. Te la voy a tratar ahora.

─Esto no es nada para un almirante de la Marina como yo. Ni te molestes.

─No te hagas el valiente y haz el favor de aplicarte agua fría en la zona.

─No quiero.

Se le acababa la paciencia. Tal vez él había madurado pero en ciertas ocasiones salía aquel comportamiento infantil y cabezota que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Cansada ya, le agarró el brazo. Sin embargo, Luffy molesto no se dejó llevar y la empujó contra la esquina de la mesa que había en la cocina. Nami salió disparada y se dio un golpe en la cabeza perdiendo la consciencia al acto.

─¡Nami!

* * *

Cuando despertó la cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas. Se dio cuenta al instante de que se encontraba estirada en una cama que no era la suya. Estaba en el hospital.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Intentó hacer memoria y entonces fue cuando recordó a Luffy empotrándola contra la mesa de la cocina. Era incapaz de sacarse esa imagen de la mente. La imagen donde los ojos del moreno transmitían más crueldad que el empujón.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era él. Era el cabrón de su novio.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? ─preguntó él preocupado de verdad.

Nami no respondió. No le hizo falta. Pudo transmitirle todo con aquella mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

─Déjame que te vea la herida. ─dijo él para romper el hielo.

─¡No te acerques! No permitiré que vuelvas a ponerme ni un dedo encima.

─Estás exagerando. Fue un accidente, no fue queriendo.

─No sé qué fue lo que viviste en el mar. Tampoco me lo quisiste explicar en su momento pero lo que sí sé es que te has convertido en una bestia. ─dijo ella poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

─¡Oe! Que aún no estás recuperada para salir de la cama.

─¿¡Y de quién te crees que es la culpa!? ─gritó mientras se revisaba el vendaje de la frente en el pequeño espejo de la mesita ─Joder... No podré presentarme mañana al trabajo con estas pintas.

─Me asusta.

─¿El qué?

─Me asusta que pueda perderte por esto, daría todo por ti. ¡Por eso te pido que no me dejes solo! Estoy asustado. Estoy asustado por todo.

─Luffy... ─musitó sorprendida al ver su cabeza gacha -Ya he entendido lo que quieres decirme, así que por favor no llores más.

La pelirroja caminó tambaleándose hacia el azabache. Le secó las lágrimas con ternura. Después lo abrazó dejándose llevar por la conmoción.

─Dame otra oportunidad, Nami.


	5. Chapter 5

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 5

( **Unos años atrás, en medio del océano...** )

 _En el momento en que el Sol se ponía y las estrellas manchaban el cielo negro, Luffy se tornaba melancólico._

 _El olor a mar le recordaba a la esencia de la pelirroja, tan libre y tan indomable. También le venía a la cabeza su sonrisa tan brillante comparándola con la hermosa Luna._

 _Esperaba que ella no estuviera derramando lágrimas a causa de su ausencia, que estuviera bien._

* * *

— _¿Tú? ¿¡Nieto del vicealmirante_ _Garp!?_

— _Te lo he repetido tres veces, no te enteras, jolín_ _Bunny._

— _¡Es Bonney, imbécil! Pues coño, haberlo dicho antes, le podíamos haber sacado provecho en muchas ocasiones anteriores._

— _¿Cómo por ejemplo?_

— _Supongo que tu viejo hará la vista gorda si pasamos del entrenamiento esta noche._

— _No sé... el abuelo es muy estricto. ¿Y adónde nos esconderíamos?_

— _Quedamos en mi pocilga._

— _¡Vale! Shishishi..._

* * *

— _Tu cuarto huele fatal._ — _comentó el moreno a la vez que se sentaba en la cama deshecha._

— _Cállate, anda. Al menos yo me lavo no como tú que no te duchas desde hace cinco días._

— _No me gusta ducharme a menudo. Oe, pero cambiemos de tema que me aburro. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?_

— _Yo lo tengo muy claro..._

 _La ruda muchacha saltó encima de su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarlo sensualmente consiguiendo así que al pobre se le subieran los colores._

— _¡Quita, que tengo novia!_

— _Aaah... cierto. ¿Aquella pelirroja que se puso a berrear en el puerto y tú dijiste que volverías_ _a por ella, no?_

— _Esa misma._ — _contestó orgulloso._

— _Ni te esfuerces. Se ve a kilómetros lo puta pa' arriba que es. Seguro que desde que desapareciste_ _muchos ya_ _habrán saboreado_ _su manjar._

— _¡Cállate! No conoces a Nami, así que no hables mal de ella._

— _¿Acaso pensabas que esa zorrita iba a aguantar cuatro años sin echar cien o diez mil polvos? ¿No irá en coña, no?_

 _Luffy se quitó muy cabreado a Bonney_ _de encima, y se fue no sin antes dar un portazo._

— _Qué cojones... Menudo temperamento, así no hay quién moje._

 _No obstante, esa noche fue la clave de todas las inseguridades y miedos que surgieron en el moreno._

 _Nami era_ _humana. Le carcomía pensar que le estuviera siendo infiel. Pero_ _hablaba de Nami, ella nunca sería capaz de tal cosa, ¿o sí?_

 _Recordó en aquel entonces cuando ella aún salía con Torao y a la vez permitía sus acercamientos descarados cuando él la visitaba a las noches en su trabajo. O la vez que ella cortó con Torao para iniciar una nueva relación con él._

 _En conclusión: Nami era una insensible egoísta capaz de cambiar de decisión de la noche a la mañana._

 _Pero ahora tampoco podía hacer nada. No cortaron porque él decidió confiar en ella porque la amaba, y sabía que si se distanciaban, eso no cambiaría su relación._

 _¿Entonces, por qué pensar así de Nami justo ahora? ¿Por cuál razón tendría que desconfiar en ella por unas simples palabrerías de la tarada de Bonney? Estaba claro, supuso que era obra del constante hambre y fatiga._

* * *

 _Luffy se desvelaba a cada medianoche para ir a la cocina del barco y así conseguir algo de comida para saciar ese agujero negro de su estómago que no le dejaba vivir en paz. En esas fechorías le acompañaba Eustass Kid, un nuevo recluta al igual que Luffy. Kid_ _era arrogante y un machista de primera._

— _"¡Ño hagas panpo_ _tuido!" Ñam... Ñam..._

— _¡Lo mismo te digo!_ — _dijo Kid_ _al mismo tiempo que cerraba el frigorífico_ — _Yo ya estoy lleno. Aquí te quedas._

— _"¿Ce pas_ _a pormir_ _ya?"_

— _No es eso. Me lo voy a montar con Jewelry_ _Bonney._

— _Pero me contaste que tenías una novia en tu pueblo._ — _recriminó_ _el menor una vez la comida tragada._

— _¿Y? No se va a enterar. La verdad es que siempre pensé que eras un idiota integral pero es que ahora has superado mis expectativas. Yo necesito follar y las mujeres sirven para eso, me es igual si no es con mi novia, ¿lo captas?_

— _Tsk. Que desgraciado eres. Te debería dar vergüenza hablar así de las mujeres._

— _Me darás la razón cuando te enteres de que la guarra pelirroja de tu novia se ha tirado a mil hombres mientras tú le eras fiel por "amor"._

 _Kid desapareció de la cocina dejando a Luffy confundido. Todos le decían lo mismo. Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez Nami nunca se daría cuenta si se lo montaba con alguna otra. Él era un hombre y no iba a renunciar al sexo por tantos años._

 _Así no se sentiría tan estafado cuando su novia le revelase lo que estuvo haciendo durante ese período._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	6. Chapter 6

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

CHAPTER 6

Luffy se había ido esa mañana porque había quedado con unos amigos. Se sentía sola sin él cerca. Se preguntó por qué diantres últimamente dependía tanto de él. Se sentía lamentable.

Era domingo por la mañana y las espectaculares rosas eran regadas por la preciosa Nami. Cuando vio que ya no salía agua, suspiró. Se alejó del balcón y se sentó en el tocador de su habitación.

Pudo confirmar que la herida había mejorado. Se estremeció al recordar el golpe, que, no fue mortal pero tampoco podía ser considerado una tontería.

Como necesitaba despejarse y quería sentir la calidez del Sol en su piel, salió a pasear. Después de dar unas vueltas por tiendas decidió quedar con su amiga Robin.

— _¿Diga?_

—Hola, soy Nami. ¿Que estás en tu casa?

— _Sí, hoy no creo que salga. ¿Quieres venir a pasar el rato?_

—Claro.

De todas sus amigas, Robin era la más sensata y comprensiva. Además, Nami sentía que había química entre ellas. Aunque Vivi fuera su mejor amiga Robin seguía siendo Robin, es decir, la morena era la que tendía a preocuparse más por la pelirroja.

—Sentémonos. —invitó la arqueóloga a sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro. —¿Cómo has estado? Debes de estar contenta por el regreso de Luffy.

—Por supuesto... —respondió Nami agriamente agarrando la taza de té por la asa.

—¿Humm...? ¿Y esta herida?

—Nada importante. —confesó desganada.

—No te veo muy segura en lo que dices.

—Que no es nada, joder Robin...

—Discúlpame. No volveré a preguntar por ello.

La morena se puso en pie para alcanzar el mando que encendía el televisor.

Nami al notar la tensión en el ambiente solo pudo sentirse mal por su mala conducta.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa.

—¿Ha habido algún problema con Luffy?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Yo no lo conozco lo suficiente pero a ti sí. —dijo Robin mientras daba un sorbo a su café —Desde que él vino te veo abatida. Y luego está esa herida que me crea sospechas...

—Él lo hizo sin querer. Fue un accidente.

—Lo que me temía... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo exactamente? —cuestionó severamente.

Lágrimas caían por la cara de la pelirroja. Ella no quería problemas, no sabía qué hacer. Sentía impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo. Pero reunió valor y le contó todo absolutamente todo a su amiga.

Robin le quedó escuchar con total pesar. Le dolía verla así. Esa no era Nami. Era otra mujer, era demasiado sumisa y asustadiza para ser la moza prepotente y segura que ella conocía de hacía años.

¿Qué tanto había hecho Monkey D. Luffy en su mejor amiga para convertirla en esa especie de rosa pálida y frágil? Nami nunca fue una delicada rosa, no, ella siempre tuvo la fuerza vital de un cactus.

—Ponle una denuncia y aléjate de él, sino lo haré yo.

—Esto lo superaré yo sola. Yo le di una segunda oportunidad, ya verás que no habrán más heridas. No te metas, por favor.

—No apoyo tu decisión pero creeré en ti. Aunque lo que dices y haces no creas que es digno de alabanza, al contrario, es humillante.

* * *

La primavera había llegado. Las flores de cerezo flotando en el viento y el polen recorriendo los suelos de las aceras lograban subir el ánimo a cualquiera que fuera por la calle.

Luffy realmente había cambiado. Nunca volvió a ser el de siempre pero ya no discutían. Ahora eran la pareja perfecta. La pareja envidiada por todos.

Nami también había cambiado su mentalidad. No volvió a ser aquella muchacha inexpugnable, sin embargo, sí volvió a hacerse un poco más fuerte en espíritu.

Todo perfecto hasta que cierto día le anunciaron a Luffy que debía regresar al mar por un año. Ese era su trabajo, ya tuvo más de dos meses de vacaciones y ahora le tocaba currar.

La pelirroja no se veía capaz de soportar tal acontecimiento otra vez más.

Así que cortaron. Terminaron la relación aquel abril lleno de polen y carente de lluvia.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

La gente bailaba al son de la música. Las luces fosforescentes que cegaban incitaban a cualquiera a bailar en esa sala abarrotada de chusma.

Esa gran discoteca de Water Seven estaba rompiendo con todo.

En ese antro cierta pelirroja se restregaba fogosamente contra el cuerpo de un mozuelo.

Estaban ebrios y nadie los paraba. En medio de la pista bailaban, y qué decir..., aun estando rodeados conseguían dar la nota.

Ella junto a Nico Robin habían ido de fiesta aquella noche. En la barra se encontraba Robin bebiendo un refinado cóctel. La arqueóloga no podía parar de observar a su mejor amiga quien disfrutaba del baile. Se sentía orgullosa de ella, Nami había superado la ruptura de aquel condenado amor. Por fin se había olvidado de Luffy y ahora disfrutaba de su soltería con desenfreno.

Había de reconocerse que Nami tenía un don para los hombres. Estaba hecha una felina, sin embargo, la morena reconocía que desde que conoció a Luffy nunca la volvió a ver así hasta el día de hoy.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo? —preguntó gritando la presentadora del tiempo debido al volumen de la música.

—Claro. —rió Robin debido al plantón que Nami le dio al desconocido por la preferencia de acudir a ella.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron a bailar. Disfrutaban de sus últimos días de vacaciones de verano, pronto volverían a la pesada rutina.

Nami seguía con el mismo trabajo. Desde la partida de Monkey D. Luffy al mar, había transcurrido alrededor de un año, por lo tanto, ahora ella tenía 25 años. ¿Que si aún lo recordaba? Y tanto que sí, aunque ella hacía el esfuerzo por olvidarse por completo de ese amargo amor donde todo se valió.

Era triste porque aun ese esfuerzo empleado, cuando sus amigos hablaban sobre él su corazón le iba a cien.

Abandonó a su amiga por un momento y se dirigió a los servicios. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, suspiró. Tenía muy mala suerte, demasiada coincidencia encontrarse a Boa Hancock en los baños.

Boa había ido por su cuenta a la discoteca y para ella también le resultó una sorpresa encontrarse con su rival. Las dos mujeres al instante cruzaron miradas pero al segundo se ignoraron.

La morena prosiguió con lo de retocarse el maquillaje mientras la pelirroja tuvo la intención de retirarse.

—No huyas.

—¿Huir? Es solo que me pone enferma respirar el mismo aire que tú. —respondió Nami con desdén.

—A mí no me habla una zorra con ese tono. —contraatacó la otra aún con más soberbia. —He visto cómo bailabas, ¿qué crees que diría Luffy al respecto?

—¿Acaso crees que me importa? Ah, y deja de tacharme como zorra cuando tú te acostaste con mi novio. —se despidió la pelirroja. —Claro, que ahora me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas con él.

* * *

—¿Estás bien, Nami? —dijo Robin un tanto preocupada. —Te veo triste.

—No es nada. ¿Sabes, Robin? Creo que últimamente te preocupas demasiado por mí, aunque te lo agradezco.

—Fufufu... ¿de verás?

Ambas bendecían el día en el que se conocieron. Se conocieron un día que nevaba con brutalidad y las dos se dirigían en metro a la misma ciudad. Como no había más asientos libres que solo el de al lado de la morena, se acabaron conociendo y haciéndose amigas.

Cuando la gente empezaba a marcharse del antro ellas pensaron en hacer lo mismo. Nami estaba turbada y no paraba de darle vueltas a algo que le quitaba el sueño en esas noches. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Ya es tarde, ¿volvemos a casa?

—Sí... —respondió la presentadora.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nami?

—¿Crees que a Luffy le falte mucho por volver? —suspiró con dolor. —Es extraño, siento como si algo estuviera haciendo mal.

—No te sientas culpable, tienes todo el derecho a divertirte con otros varones.

—Ya, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero...

—No sigas, por favor. Desde que has vuelto de los servicios no paras de cuestionarte cosas que se supone que has superado ya. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Solamente he tenido un no deseado reencuentro que ha acabado desbordándome.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. A Nami le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor pagado en otro país, así pues, decidió mudarse y dejar atrás Skypiea.

¿Y qué fue de Monkey D. Luffy? Él se sentía solo y roto, pero ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

En aquel año navegando Luffy pasó del amor al odio. Odiaba a Nami. Vivía hundido en las tinieblas, el odio lo carcomía por dentro.

La culpaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser quien le rompió el alma y por ser la que se cargó todas sus ganas de vivir. Le jodía tanto todo, porque fue justamente ella la que le animó a embarcarse. ¿Entonces, por qué cortaba con él y lo dejaba como a un perro abandonado?

Quería verla. Quería reprocharle infinitas cosas. También anhelaba gritarle. Aunque esos pensamientos lo estaban convirtiendo en un monstruo, y eso definitivamente lo atemorizaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente del regreso de su misión no dudó en ir a ver a la pelirroja y aclarar ciertas cosas.

Una vez delante del portal tocó el timbre con rabia pero nadie respondía. Solo una abuela que venía de comprar el pan le facilitó la entrada.

—¡Huy! Si yo a ti te conozco, eres la pareja de mi dulce Nami-chan ¿verdad?

—Lo fui. —corrigió mostrando una sonrisa forzada. —¿Sabe por casualidad en dónde puedo encontrarla ahora mismo.

—Si has venido a verla, aquí no la encontrarás. Hace dos meses que se mudó.

—¡Pero yo...! ¿Adónde se ha ido?

—Ni idea, hijo. Aunque con las tecnologías de hoy en día no te será muy difícil hallarla.

La señora se adentró dejándolo solo. Luffy miró al cielo tan azul, tan brillante.

La había perdido por completo.

Aunque él ya se temió que terminarían de esa forma en el instante que ella cortó con él. Pero tenía la certeza de que cuando regresara la vería arrepentida y ansiosa por su regreso.

Pero se equivocó, Nami era más libre que el viento.

¿Quién sabe si la vería en un futuro? ¿Quién sabe si podría borrarla de su cabeza?

¿Quién sabe si dominado por un ataque de ira la hubiese acabado matando en ese mismo apartamento?

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
